


Hate Me

by taylocrow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Modern AU, Pining, Summer lake house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylocrow/pseuds/taylocrow
Summary: Maybe that's why he didn't come to visit.Maybe he's just a jerk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got sucked into the Theonsa rabbit hole and I ain't even sorry bout it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It almost reminds her of all the romance movies Sansa used to sneak with Margaery in her best friend's basement. The pre-teen summer sleepovers filled with late night makeovers and secrets. All of the whispered wishes about handsome husbands and giant houses much like their own. Dreams of perfect children to fill up summer homes. They'd plan out their future double wedding and playfully argued over what cake flavor would be the best. It was all so childish, frivolous, and materialistic for things Sansa wasn't all too interested in anymore.

 

But right now there's no boom box being held over anyone's shoulders and definitely no passing of any handwritten notes littered in poems like the romantic scenes that warped her young mind into believing boys actually did those things. There was no such thing as a white knight.

 

Only Theon Greyjoy standing sopping wet on her front porch, lips as blue as his piercing eyes. "Hey." It comes out sounding like a sigh of relief from his lips.

 

"Hi." Sansa cracks the door open a little more to rest her hip against it in a false attempt to seem calm.

 

It's impossible to miss the way he stiffens at the boredom in her voice, "I was just around. What are you doing?”

 

By some kind of miracle, it's a Tuesday evening and Sansa is the only one home at her family’s summer lake house. Every other Stark was out with friends or grabbing dinner. Sansa had decided to pick her book back up and try to get mind off of her summer coursework for a while. As her eyes poured over the romance novel she'd borrowed from her roommate Jeyne, a familiar face kept appearing in the back of her mind, and here he was in the flesh staring right back at her.

 

"I was reading." Sansa explains as the rain picks back up again. It pounds thunderously on the roof above them both, and Theon shrugs in response. "Alright. See you around, I guess." And he's already turning around to dash down the steps before he even finishes what he's saying.

 

"Theon!" Sansa calls over the rain. She inwardly curses herself for the desperation in her voice.

 

It's hard to forget the way he'd stopped answering her texts and calls during her freshman year at Eyrie College. But even more impossible to get rid of all the memories with his lips on her own and hands roaming all over the exposed skin of her thighs. The way he'd laugh bitterly into the darkness any time she had worked up the nerve to whisper sweet sentiments to the boy who taught her older brother how to gut and scale a fish.

 

Theon lived at the lake year round, claimed he was stronger by the water, he'd be a feast for the crows anywhere inland.

 

Maybe that's why he never managed to visit her at school.

 

 _Maybe he's just a jerk_.

 

"You can come in." It's rather embarrassing how quickly Sansa swings the front door open wider for him to enter, and she can only pray he doesn't pick up on the hopefulness written all over her face. It's only a moments hesitation before he's ascending the front steps to get out from the bitter chill of the summer rain. This time he stands so close she can see his pale skin peaking through the white shirt hanging loosely from his sinewy arms.

 

"Old Ned here to stare me down?" Theon glances over her shoulder.

 

"It's my mother you should be more afraid of." Sansa steps aside so that he can follow suit.

 

Theon ignores her warning and shivers as he steps into the air conditioning. "Where's Robb?"

 

He must've seen him driving the boat earlier and immediately Sansa feels the humiliation slap at her ego for assuming he'd come over looking for her. Hadn't he made it clear enough he wanted nothing to do with her anymore?

 

"He's not here." Sansa grabs the front door again ready to close it behind him.

 

"Good." Theon takes a step forward and grabs her face in his calloused hands. She flinches at his merciless grip and her hand drops from her reach as he whispers, "I've missed you."

 

It's nothing like Sansa had pictured the past year. At first she dreamed of running into his warm arms to be swept up and shoved on his bed like those enchanted summer nights when they both could sneak away from the suffocating Stark family. All the times she'd smelled the cigarettes and bug spray on him as he'd lean in to kiss her just one more time. Then it twisted into wanting nothing more than to slap him across the face after a good, long fight. Sansa imagined all the colorful words she'd call him and how great it'd feel to let him know just how over him she was.

 

But now Theon Greyjoy is wide eyed and laid bare before her saying all the things she'd been dying to hear. It's more than the movies she'd watched with her childhood friend, it was real.

 

"You never called." Sansa explains meekly in a last ditch effort to make him show his true colors. To test and see if he'd finally, _finally_ , leave her alone.

 

"I figured you wouldn't miss me." Theon's hands soften on her face before slowly dropping their grip all together.

 

"I didn't." Sansa takes a step back and draws her arms close to her sides. It's far from the truth but the ball is in her court, and the power of it is all too intoxicating.

 

"Well alright." Theon glances around and shuffles his feet slightly, "Sorry."

 

"You sound it." It's easy to let the lingering hurt from her empty inbox ring through her voice.

 

"I said it, didn't I?" Theon scratches at his jaw and raises an eyebrow.

 

"Sure. Thanks. Is that all you wanted?" Sansa reaches for the doorknob once again and as soon as she touches it, Theon's palm is resting on the back of her hand.

 

"I mean it Sansa. I'm sorry." His voice is as grainy as the shore they sat on when he'd held her hand last summer.

 

"I said thanks." Sansa doesn't turn the doorknob though.

 

 _"All bark and no bite, that goes for all you Starks."_ Theon sneered it last summer when Arya threatened to stab him with her s'mores stick if he didn't stop his endless 'your mom' jokes. Robb had entertained him with an eye roll while Bran and Rickon ran carelessly about them in circles like a duo of wild pups. " _You're nothing short of fierce though, I'll give it to you lot_." Sansa had given him a slight smile at that. He never stopped talking in double meanings so long as it made him feel smarter than the college kids. All summer long he'd thrown plenty of insults at both Sansa and her older brother for seeking higher education.

 

 _"Krakens don't need books."_ Theon had boasted when she brought up needing to head into town to get started on buying her textbooks. 

 

 _"Direwolves use brains before fangs."_ Robb had jested. 

 

That seemed to shut Theon up for once that summer. It was like words were constantly fighting at the bit to leave his mouth whenever Robb was around. Sansa had to practically work for every syllable when it came to their own private conversations. All she ever really got were incomprehensible words whispered across her bare skin. 

 

Sansa feels her fangs nibbling relentlessly at her bottom lip, and tries to ignore her brain completely. Her mind is a soft puddle of forgiveness while her fangs are sharp and ready for vegence, eager to pierce his heart like he'd done to hers. 

 

"I'll leave if you want." Theon's body heat rolls off of him in hot, humid waves. Her eyes close at the intensity of it, and she tries to play off the way her free hand trembles ever so slightly. Twitching to reach out and grab him, to make everything go back to how it had been.

 

She doesn't want him to leave, she wants him to stay and stay forever, but boys like Theon don't stay long. Boys like Theon belong on the water.

 

The doorknob wiggles beneath their hands, drawing an unexpected and theatrical gasp from Sansa. Theon hops back from her, the warmth of him gone just as quickly as it was there, and the door opens wide to her parents standing there as confused as they are wet.

 

"It's pouring!" Catelyn laughs as she steps past her daughter with an obscene amount of grocery bags in her grasp.

 

Ned studies her in silence, "You alright Sansa?"

 

Catelyn is out of earshot and Theon is out of sight. Sansa looks to her side and feels the familiar ache of his absence. "Yeah, I was just about to go out."

 

"Who left the back door open?! The mats soaking wet now!" Catelyn shouts from the kitchen.

 

Ned raises an eyebrow at his daughter and finally steps into the house.

 

"Not sure!" Sansa lies and moves out of her dad's way.

 

"Do you mind helping your mother?" Ned nods to the kitchen before handing over the couple of bags of snacks that he has.

 

Sansa stumbles to follow her father's request and drops the bags onto the kitchen island in a heap. Catelyn slams the back door with a loud bang and turns to Sansa, "That Greyjoy boy is going to catch pneumonia."

 

Sansa dashes to look out the window at the magnificent lake. Rain pours from the dismal gray sky and decorates the water with violent ripples. Theon Greyjoy swims peacefully through its rough surface and Sansa watches until she hears her father open the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the rating!
> 
> Also, tragically unbeta'd. Let me know if it's wonky!

There are a number of things that Theon has managed to completely fuck up that he chooses not to dwell on. The scholarship, past promotional opportunities, and even his chances at getting the hell out of Pyke, all went up in smoke due to his self-destructive habits. If he had the energy to, he’d probably be disappointed in himself, but ge gets enough of that from his father’s downcast looks and uninterested grunts during any and all conversations. 

 

You learn not to wallow on fuck ups when your life is basically a never-ending parade of things you’ve managed to self-sabotage. It’s easier to work at the shipyard and do what he was born to do than to get all bummed out about how others had it better.

 

Every happy person around Pyke is a tourist. The families that inhabit the dismal, gray, lake-laden lands year round have no choice but to stay. An overwhelming sense of duty and pride hangs heavy on every Pyke resident’s shoulders. They’re loyalists to the swampy waters, so they just patiently wait for all the tourist’s speedboats to be docked up to their million dollar homes before cruising around the starlit lake.

 

Every townie has a distaste for the visitors engrained into their DNA, so when the Stark kids breezed into his life years ago, it was impossible for Theon to rid all his jealousy and spite out of his system. Even for his best friend, Robb.

 

That’s how it started with Sansa. He hates to admit it, but it’s true. Robb was shacking up with the hottest girl in town, because what else would Theon expect? Great grades, great school, and now Robb’s got his great big athlete hands down the greatest girl’s shirt. His friend’s absence left a sour taste in his mouth and he was sure that a certain strawberry colored girl could sweeten up the rest of his night after being ditched.

 

His plan had been to flirt just enough to boost his aching ego and then head home to finish off a few beers before sinking into bed. What he didn’t expect was to actually like the girl. Sansa Stark gleamed in the moonlight, all her fiery hair tumbling down her slender shoulders that shook any time Theon told her a story. Making her laugh was an easier feat than he imagined, and it turns out he actually liked the sound of it. They stayed up until every lake house was dark, including her own, and shared a joint he had rolled earlier. 

 

The next day Robb was back around to pick him up in the Stark’s speedboat as Theon’s father sat frowning on their decaying back porch. Robb waved and pretended not to be bothered when Balon looked him directly in the eye and ignored him.

 

 _Greyjoys are nothing but trouble_ , Thirteen-year-old Theon overheard Catelyn Stark hissing to Ned as he flipped a burger on their brand new barbecue grill. Although Ned had calmed his worried wife’s nerves with a gentle reminder that Theon was just a kid, he still never managed to shake the memory of Ned Stark nodding along to Catelyn’s vicious truth. 

 

Theon tried his hardest not to cause any trouble. Not to cause the Stark family any strife or to rock their boat and take their most prized possession. He already had Robb, the way Catelyn saw it, there was no way he’d get away with taking the token girl of the family. Arya was all rough and tumble, she would get places, but Sansa was their mother’s sweet socialite bound to get married off to someone worth bragging about.

 

They’d silently snuck around to skinny dip and kiss on the coarse lake sand. Sansa would ask Theon any and everything until the blackened sky turned vibrant from the rising sun. Theon pretended not to have much to say to her and try not to stare into her innocent gaze for too long.

 

Everything was so careful, except for when he fucked her, and even then sometimes too. Every conversation Theon tried his hardest not to give her any wrong ideas or make her think she belonged with anyone like him. But right before she left to go back to school, he wasn’t careful enough. 

 

Catelyn Stark caught him clamoring up the dock after swimming his way over. Robb had left the lake house early that summer to move into his new apartment at school, so there were a slim number of excuses for Theon to work with. 

 

“Hi Mrs. Stark.” Theon looked up to her standing figure and wiped at the lake water running from his hair down his face. Catelyn had pulled her night robe tighter around herself and tilted her head with a frown, “What are you doing Theon?”

 

“Just getting some exercise.” Theon shot her a flashy smile that she didn’t return. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of his smugness, and he quickly retreated into himself at her response. 

 

“It’s two o’clock in the morning.” Catelyn sighed, “I sent Sansa inside.” 

 

Theon attempted disguising his shock by feigning innocence. “Why was—“

 

“Save it.” Catelyn held up a finger to silence him before sinking down to sit beside him. Theon watched her nervously, itching to jump back into the water and away from whatever she had to say. “Look, I know what you two have been up to. You’re not as slick as you think you are, Theon Greyjoy.”

 

“I don’t know what you mean, Miss Stark.” Theon wiped at his face some more, shivering in the cold of the night.

 

Catelyn had stiffened beside him and sighed once more, “Sansa is headed off to a school that she worked really hard to get in to.” 

 

All summer Sansa vented about whether or not the school was the right place or whether or not she truly wanted to go there. It was Catelyn’s alma mater and played exactly into where her parents imagined her attending. Theon nodded along to her complaints like she had any real reason to have it out for her supportive, loving parents. Like she didn’t owe them anything after they gave her everything and more. 

 

Theon sat in silence staring stoicly at Catelyn. “I know that.” He finally croaked alongside the toads and water bugs.

 

“If you give her the option, she will stay here. If you tell her it’s a choice, she will choose you.” Catelyn licked her lips thoughtfully; weighing her heavy words, “Don’t give her a choice. Please Theon, I’m begging you.”

 

Theon went cold as she said the words. Here she sat begging him to save Sansa from himself, to prevent her from having the right to choose. Fury wracked his bones at the sight of Catelyn grabbing the reigns of Sansa’s life and forcing her down the path of least resistance. 

 

“You…” He starts but trails off. He’s overwhelmed with an image of Sansa stuck in Pyke. It shows itself like an ugly, decayed alternate universe where her hair has lost its shine and the look in her eyes is that of hollow ache. Pain lodges in his throat at the thought of having her wither away in the same way his mother had.

 

“Alright.” Theon nodded solemnly. 

 

And at that moment, he truly believed it was the right thing to do. Something he could finally be proud of managing to do. Protecting someone from himself, protecting her from sadness.  

 

“You’re a good boy, Theon.” Catelyn had squeezed his knee gently and laid a sweet kiss on his forehead, then she was up and walking over her manicured lawn to sleep in her mansion of a vacation home.

 

It hadn’t been easy cutting Sansa off, and that was an understatement. Loads of drunk voicemails littered his mailbox for weeks after she started up at university. None of them he had the courage to listen to all the way through, and some not at all. Working at the shipyard kept him busy and taking on the extra hours helped him finally save up enough to get out of his house. 

 

It was a tiny shack of a place and more inland, seeing as his father wouldn’t cut the rent price of one of their properties and Theon couldn’t dream of affording lakefront on his budget. But it was definitely nicer with a few fresh coats of paint and some furniture he gathered up from local thrift shops. A friend of his even sold him a flat screen for real cheap that he watched all the Netflix he could on. 

 

The dust was finally settling in when summer rolled around once again, to shake up Theon’s life just like the aging silver snow globe on his dresser. The last little piece of the Greyjoy fortune Theon kept hidden away from his family.

 

Sansa looked just as beautiful, if not more, when she stood in that doorway. All wide- eyed and skittish, trying so hard not to seem effected by his arrival. Theon should’ve just waited for Robb to be around. He’d be lying if he tried to claim he didn’t purposefully come over when he knew her parents wouldn’t be around. He knows better than to grab her face and tell her the things he’s thought a million times over, he knows better than to give her any kind of false hope. 

 

There’s just something in the way the wind changes when summer comes around that makes it even harder for him to do the right thing by her and her family. Selfishly, he leaves and even worse, he stays away. Theon and Robb spend the first two weeks out on the water or at the bar in between all his work shifts. Robb was much more tame than he’d ever been. Theon noticed that he himself wasn’t as into cannonballing off the side of the boat, or sneaking off until the wee hours to do all kinds of things Catelyn would shit herself over.

 

The past year seemed to have aged them both, but Theon feels like he’s been playing it pretty cool until one evening Robb tosses him a can of beer and frowns. “Are you doing alright, man?” 

 

Theon pops the can with ease and takes a giant, obnoxious slurp of foam before nodding dismissively, “Yeah Robby, just a bit tired since I work full time and all. Must be hard to relate when you have an entire three months to sit on your ass.”

 

Robb’s face falls and Theon immediately regrets his acidic words, but Robb quickly bounces back. “You seem different. We didn’t really get to talk all that much this school year. I just want to say sorry about it, it sucked, and you’re my friend.” Robb tilts his own beer at Theon and flashes him a ten-watt smile. Theon can’t help but smile a bit in return; it’s a chore not to have fun around Robb. “Nah, s’alright. We’re busy now. Getting older and all.”

 

Robb nods along and sips his beer thoughtfully. Both of them stare out at the haze rising above the cooling water, the sun sinking low to the horizon, they probably only have a good 20 minutes before it’s completely dark outside. “You should talk to Sansa.” 

 

“Why would I?” Theon snaps defensively, he can feel his ears turning bright red. 

 

Robb chuckles and shakes his head in amusement; “You don’t play it all that cool, Greyjoy. You’ve been avoiding her like the damn plague ever since we showed up. She’s been holed up inside all mopey and miserable instead of tanning and hanging out with Jeyne.  She’d kill me if she knew I told you that, though.”

 

Theon gives him a nonchalant shrug and fiercely chugs down the rest of his beer. It’s too headlong and burns at his throat, but he covers his choked expression by swiping aggressively at his mouth. “I don’t know what you think you’re talking about, Stark.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I’m just saying she misses you is all and you seem all bummed out and weird. You didn’t even take up that blonde with the boobs at the bar last night.” Robb points at him and gives him a look, “I think you’re just wasting time.”

 

“I think you are full of shit.” Theon points back and mimics Robb’s motherly look before crushing his beer can and grabbing another. “Take us back.” 

 

Robb sighs like Theon’s the biggest pain in the world, and maybe he is, but Robb takes them back towards the Stark’s dock. The roaring waters combined with the raucous engine gives Theon an excuse not to make up any more conversation with him. The one they just had leaves him rattled and speechless, two things Theon is both unfamiliar and uncomfortable with.

 

Robb and Theon wordlessly begin to hook the boat up to the dock and just when Theon is about to break free, she’s there. Sansa Stark perched on their back porch with crossed arms and a shallow smile as soon as he makes eye contact with her.

 

Robb huffs with that same tone of amusement he had on the boat and nudges his shoulder; “Don’t be an ass.” 

 

“I—“ Theon starts but Robb’s already taken off up the hill and to the back porch. Leaving Theon standing in the very same spot he was the last time he’d been on the dock and looking up at the house for her. Robb must say something as he heads inside the house, Theon knows because he shamelessly stares at them. Sansa had been about to turn inside when whatever Robb said made her turn her electric blue eyes back his way. 

 

Then she starts down the stairs and slope of the backyard, stomping all the way until she is a mere foot or so away from him. Farther than she was when he’d come in the rain to apologize, closer to him than she’s been since then. Without a sound, Sansa passes him the keys to the boat and waltzes past him to climb aboard. Jitters crawl up his spine and he has half the mind to chuck the keys into the water. He doesn’t have the money to replace them, and the Starks wouldn’t even ask him to anyways. 

 

“Well come on.” Sansa orders from her seat on the back of the boat. 

 

Theon stares ahead the entire time, it’s tricky navigating in the pitch black even with the bright lights on the boat. His fishing license isn’t on him and the permit for the boat he’s driving is in someone else’s name. The knowledge that Sansa Stark is glowering from behind him isn’t doing his nerves any favors.

 

 _Greyjoys are nothing but trouble_.

 

“You’re a jerk, you know.” Sansa shouts over the engine but it comes out too loud because Theon cuts it in the middle of her statement. It makes her blush a bit and chew her lip for half a second before steeling her gaze again. 

 

Theon runs a hand through his hair and plops his bottom down on the cushy caption’s seat. “I know.” 

 

“That’s all you have to say? That’s it?” Sansa is incredulous, her eyes burning as bright as her hair tied up in its ponytail. 

 

Theon clears his throat, “How was school?” 

 

“Great. Fine. Loved it.” Sansa snaps icily but it does nothing to hide the hurt on her face.

 

“I’m glad to hear it.” He tries to sound sincere but it comes off as petty, even to his own ears. Sansa squints her eyes at him in the darkness and then clicks her tongue, “Is that with this is about? You’re mad I went off to school?” 

 

Theon gives her a pointed look but she doesn’t let him answer her questions, instead she presses on, “You didn’t seem all that interested in how things were once I left.” 

 

“I knew you’d have more fun without me.” Theon picks at his cuticles and stares at her lips. 

 

Sansa sniffles a bit and squares her jaw, “I missed you even though you don’t care. I know you don’t, but I just wanted you to know that, and I wanted you to bring me out on the boat so that no one in my nosy family could hear what I had to say to you.”

 

Theon opens his mouth but quickly shuts it; he isn’t quite sure what she means and doesn’t know how to reply. He wants to tell her the truth about missing her too, but he doesn’t know if it’s the right thing to do. So he just stares back at her, waiting for her to keep going. He knows she will. 

 

And she does. “You _knew_ I had feelings for you and you played with me and then let me go on my merry way without a goodbye. You never spoke to me, you left me, and you know, I got over it. I made friends and I met people and I even went on a few dates,” She’s sniffling a lot now, “I was ready to be over it. But then you come in with the rain saying the things I waited so long to hear from you, only for you to disappear all over again.” 

 

Theon feels pathetic watching her swipe at her own tears over him, and he stands up but clenches his fists instead of sitting beside her.

 

“You broke my heart. You broke my heart and my entire family knows and all they do is feel sorry for me.” 

 

“Sorry for you? _They feel sorry for you_?” Theon seethes through clenched teeth. Sansa squirms in her seat at his abrasiveness and looks at him with panicked doe eyes.

 

“Sansa, you have to know how I felt about you. You know that. You are a smart, beautiful girl—woman, and I know that you know.” It takes too much to keep from boiling over at the idea of Catelyn pretending to be so sad for Sansa that Theon Greyjoy is blowing her off. That she’s up there probably baking her cookies and shit, while feeding her lines about what an ass he is and how she deserves better.

 

Sansa does, and that’s the only thing that keeps him from spilling over.

 

“That’s not how this works! When you care about someone you tell them! You show them! It’s not something you communicate telepathically. And no Theon, I don’t think you ever thought more of me than just a warm place to put your—“ He’s kissing her, grabbing her by the shoulders and kissing her with all his might and praying she can feel it. 

 

Sansa digs her polished nails into his scalp and moans into his kiss, her tongue right back where it was last summer. It’s everything Theon made himself forget and forced himself to stop missing. The taste of her mouth, the feel of her dewy skin beneath his fingers, and her sweet taste reminding him of how he shouldn’t even be having her. 

 

If her mom felt so sorry for her, he’d give her something to feel sorry for.

 

Theon stops crouching down to kiss her and instead sits down on the damp cushions beside her, just to pull her on top of him. She settles on his lap just like she had a year ago and hums in his mouth at the feel of his hardening cock rubbing against her thigh. She’s wearing a pair of ridiculously short pajama bottoms with a thin camisole as a top, and she tastes like her spearmint toothpaste. She must’ve actually been getting ready for bed when he and Robb happened upon her hanging on the back porch. 

 

Sansa rocks against him desperately now, clawing at his shirt, hair, and shoulders. Anything she can get her nimble fingers on, and Theon slides his hands slowly from her waist to rest on the round of her ass. It does nothing but tease her farther, and he relishes in the way she impatiently groans into his mouth. 

 

Theon trails a finger down to trace lightly over her slit and tries not to cum in his pants at the damp feel of her panties. It’s been too long since he’s had her and he’s tearing up her shirt and yanking at her pants instead of properly taking her in. Sansa’s moans echo against the water as he gently traces over her wetness. Theon muffles his own grunt by planting a kiss on her neck just as he shoves a finger inside.

 

Sansa cries out so loud that he instantly pulls back, frightened that he’s gone to far. But then her hand is around his neck and her warm breath against his cheek, “Don’t stop. _Fuck me_ , Theon Greyjoy.” 

 

His swim trunks are at his ankles just as Sansa is tearing her tank top off. And just because he can’t help himself, he pushes her pornographic string bikini off her perky tits and buries his face there. Closer to her, warm against her chest and heartbeat. 

 

Sansa sinks down on him and he emits a deep groan right against her chest, egging her on. She’s going pretty slow; Theon’s memories are of her like this are all so frantic and desperate. Like she was dying of thirst and he was the tallest glass of water she could find. In spite of himself, he lets out a growling chuckle at the ridiculous analogy and tangles his fingers into her cascading hair. 

 

She smells faintly of sunblock and her coconut hair oil, everything about her is soft to the touch. Theon pulls his face away to look at her parted lips and blissed out eyes, she’s a vision in the night. The pace is much faster now that they’re looking at one another; Sansa rocks against him mercilessly and makes these noises he never heard a year ago. He tries not to think about who taught her that. 

 

“I’m coming, oh god,” Sansa pants and Theon grabs a hold of her hips to pound further into her. Her eyes seem to roll back and she lets out a soft cry. A small smile crosses her lips as she keeps up the pace, “Come in me.” 

 

Theon could never be so reckless. 

 

Sansa leans forward with all her enticing coconut smell to whisper, “I’m on the pill. Come in me.” 

 

Theon pulls out to spurt a hot stream of come all over her exposed tits, Sansa grins wolfishly at him. “You’re an asshole.” She trails a teasing hand down to dip her fingers in his come, bringing it up to her swollen lips. Theon’s eyes are blown wide as she sucks gently at his come, he moans at the sight of her still on his lap. “Jesus Christ, Sansa.” 

 

She pulls her finger out with an obscene pop that makes his dick twitch. It’s almost dreamlike the way she slides off him to redress in a few fluid movements, he’s unable to do anything other than watch her, completely mystified at what just happened. 

 

“I at least wanted a goodbye fuck.” Sansa combs her fingers through her hair and shoots a lingering look at the captain’s seat.

 

Theon stumbles over his own feet and tugs awkwardly at his bathing suit, bringing it back up and over himself. “You want to go back?” 

 

“Where else is this going?” Sansa eyes him. 

 

A thickness coats his throat, “I…I don’t know.” 

 

Sansa shrugs then and looks out on the water. Theon never anchored the boat and their rigorous movements had helped the current with pushing them over by the tiny island he took her to when they first hooked up. He looks over to see if she’s noticed where they are, but her face gives nothing away. 

 

“Are you busy tomorrow?” Theon asks over his shoulder as he sinks into the chair. His hands fiddle with the keys idly as he waits for her response. Sansa’s smile is clear through her voice, “With you.” 

 

Theon grins to himself and turns the keys and suddenly Sansa is leaning over right by his ear again, “Never make another decision for me, Greyjoy.” 

 

The boat roars to life and he turns back to look at her. “My mom doesn’t know a thing about you.” 

 

She pulls a cigarette from Theon’s fishing box and balances it between her pursed lips while searching for a lighter, his leftover come on her chest is glistening in the moonlight 

 

“All bark and no bite, you Starks.” Theon shouts at her. She laughs her honey laugh and looks at him with two twinkling eyes, “You’re your best self on the water. I’d never ask you to leave, just like you’d never ask me to stay.” 

 

"How about, I'll go where ever you go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> h a p p y e n d i n g ! ! !


End file.
